


Contre Les Zombies

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if there's a zombie apocalypse while you're gone? Who's gonna protect Debbie and Liam?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contre Les Zombies

“Debbie, you have to stop crying and get up. We can’t stay here much longer. They might’ve followed us.” Carl came over and put a hand on his sister’s shoulder, shaking her.

She shook him off a sobbed. “No! We can’t leave!”

“But Debs…” he leaned down in front of her, pleading with his eyes.

Debbie shook her head and turned away, wiping her eyes furiously. “We can’t. This is our home, Carl.”

“It only takes one to know we’re in here and I won’t take that chance with you and Liam!” He stood up and took the knife from his waistband, unsheathing it.

Debbie looked up at her brother and exploded. “Carl, we’ve lost everybody! Kev, Vee, we couldn’t get to Sheila in time, no one’s seen Frank in a month, Lip got recruited to help them find a cure and Mandy went with him! Fiona said she was coming back and we can’t leave! Just because Ian gave you his knife, doesn’t mean you’re some big hero now! You don’t even know how to use that thing!” She burst into tears again and stormed off upstairs.

“Debs, wait! We have to stay together!” Carl went after her, scooping up Liam along the way. He kept saying “Fi, Fi” and he didn’t know what to tell the youngest Gallagher. He couldn’t let them know what he saw the last time he saw his older sister. He’d seen it happen almost right in front of him. He’d gone back to help, but she’d just yelled at him to run and look out for Debbie and Liam. She said she would catch up and meet them back at home, but he could see in her face that it was a lie. Leave it to Fiona to protect them even while a swarm of undead fell for her diversion and surrounded her.  Now it really was all up to him. He couldn’t act like a little shit anymore. He was almost twelve. It was time to start growing up, and that started when he could get his sister and brother somewhere safe until things went back to normal. If they ever did. He set Liam down and walked into Debbie’s room. She was sitting on her bed messing with the hair on one of her dolls. He sat down next to her.

“I’m sorry I yelled,” she said quietly, still sniffling.

“No biggie…” he shrugged, and put an arm around her shoulder. They sat in silence for a while, but they were both still listening out for any signs of danger. Most of the South Side had either evacuated or took up arms and went down fighting. There was no way anyone was going to pass up an opportunity to use all the illegal weapons they had stashed in their houses. Carl half wished he remembered how to blow up a meth lab. There was enough around the neighborhood to cause some real damage, but there was no way to get to any of them without being attacked. And this wasn’t like any of the video games he would play over at Little Hank’s, and it definitely wasn’t the same as torturing a couple dozen helpless animals. He realized Debbie had forgotten the ‘family bat’ downstairs in the kitchen when they had come running in, but somehow he could sense that it wasn’t the best idea to go and get it. It had gotten quiet, and not just because they weren’t talking. It was the kind of quiet right before the shuffling of dragging feet and the sounds of brain-hungry moaning. They were followed. They’d lost their window faster than he had anticipated.

Carl got up slowly and went over to the door. He pulled Liam inside and began to close it, hearing the sound of breaking glass and wood being scratched at downstairs. He turned back to his sister who was still absently stroking her doll’s hair and looking exhausted.

“Fine. You want to stay? We can stay and wait for Fiona.” He said this as he looked around the room for something he could put in front of the door.

Debbie perked up. “Really? Thanks, Carl! I just know she’s coming back. I know it…” She said the last part more to herself, repeating it like she was trying to ignore the little voice in her head that was telling her the truth. She picked up Liam and hugged him tight when he asked where Fiona was again. She looked up at Carl dragging her dresser towards the door. “What are you doing?”

Carl stopped shoving when it was in place then turned to look for something else that wasn’t small, plastic and for Barbies. He didn’t answer. Actually, he didn’t have to because that’s when they heard a loud noise like a door being banged open and clattering to the floor. They both stood still, eyes wide and fear showing on both of their faces. Both their breathing picked up as they back further into the room together; Carl staying in front of Debbie and Liam as a barrier between them and the door. He reached down in search of his knife, but his hand felt the empty space where it should have been.

“Shit!”

“Carl, don’t curse!”

“The knife must have slipped out when I grabbed Liam on my way up the stairs!”

Debbie’s eyes went even wider. “Shit!”

Of course they said all of this in harsh whispers, not wanting to draw attention to their location in the house. It was getting late and the sun was just beginning to sink, making the room glow an eerie blood orange.

“Fina! Fina!” Liam screamed suddenly, mistaking the sounds coming from their kitchen as their older sister’s return. Debbie clapped a hand over his mouth quickly, but this just made him start to whine and struggle against her, trying to get away.

“Debbie, keep him quiet! They’re gonna hear us!”

“Shut up!”

“You shut up!” Liam started to cry and Carl felt bad for losing his head for a second and acting like a kid. But he _was_ a kid! When he’d said that stuff about an apocalypse to Ian, he just wanted his knife. Now he’d lost it and they were about to be discovered by the monsters that had destroyed most of Chicago in a matter of days. And Ian was gone. There was no one to protect them anymore. The sound of the stairs creaking made the three children jump with fresh terror.

“Debs, Fiona isn’t coming back…” Carl said, not wanting a lie to be the last thing he said to his remaining sister.

Debbie gulped loudly and put her hand in Carl’s, tugging Liam closer. “I know.”

Carl turned to her and nodded, squeezing her hand. They were now backed all the way into the corner farthest from the door, but they wouldn’t stand a chance once that dresser gave way. Angry groaning and ragged breathing could be heard from the hallway now, inching closer and closer. It reminded Carl of when Frank would come home late at night, drunk and stumbling around in a stupor.

Actually, that sound was like the sounds he was hearing now.

No….

It couldn’t…

There was a loud bang as a fist connected with the door. Debbie shrieked, no longer able to hold it in. Not that it mattered. They’d been found. It was only a matter of time now. Carl put his hands out in some semblance of protecting his siblings, but he knew it was no use. The door was giving, the dresser not as heavy as he’d thought against a horde of walking dead. A hand broke through and started grabbing frantically at the air behind the door. Carl and Debbie screamed, as a familiar face shoved its way into the crack between the frame and the door and snarled at them. It was none other than Frank Gallagher, coming to rip his kids apart and eat their guts out. There was nothing stopping him from doing it now that the dresser had been so easily pushed aside. Frank was missing an arm, but he held a broken beer bottle in his other hand, brandishing it wildly as he shambled towards them. His mouth was covered in blood and he wasn’t alone. Two others like him were following close behind, eager at the smell of fresh meat and fear.

The kids couldn’t press themselves any further into the walls, and there was no way to get around their father and out of the room. They were trapped. Carl wished he’d never said what he’d said. It had gotten everyone he cared about killed. If he’d just kept his mouth shut, none of this would be happening. He didn’t feel grown up at all in this moment. He felt as little and helpless, as Liam beside him. Debbie was older by a year, but she was bawling her eyes out and choking on her screams. As Frank inched closer to them, he wished there was something he could do. Anything. He had to do something, but there was nothing.

Who was going to take care of Debbie and Liam now?

Suddenly there was gunfire and the sound of slashing. Angry grunts could be heard getting closer and closer, and something smelled like it was on fire. Everyone in the room, including the living dead, stopped and turned their attention to whoever was coming up the stairs bringing a barrage of bullets. There was some scuffling and sounds of a struggle. A voice could be heard over the ruckus. Frank turned back to his prey and started towards them again with more intent, sensing someone was coming. The kids were screaming and screaming, the last thing they would do before they died horribly and messily.

Frank leaned in and grabbed Debbie’s arm, trying to yank her forward. Carl held tight to her. “No! Get away from her you son of a bitch!” He swiped at his father fruitlessly, but he kept pulling. They were all going to tumble right into his dirty grasp.

Then the door was kicked open fully and a bullet shot right out of Frank’s forehead and into the wall just above Carl and Debbie’s heads; blood spraying on them as he immediately went down with a thud. The two looked up in time to see the person who’d saved them send Ian’s knife through the two other dead brains.

The bodies collapsed, revealing Mickey Milkovich standing there covered in blood and dirt and breathing hard, still in attack mode.

Debbie and Carl were speechless, looking back and forth between the bodies and the neighborhood thug. They were stunned. They didn’t know if Frank had just eaten them and they were dead, or what.

Liam uncovered his face from his sister’s side and looked at the new person in the room. He waved his little hand and smiled, “Hi”

Mickey checked the gun in his hand and clicked in a new magazine, cocking it to the ready position. “Fucking zombies.”

All three kids ran forward and wrapped themselves around him, clinging to him for dear life. Debbie was crying happy tears now, and Carl didn’t know whether to laugh or scream so he did a mixture of both. Liam was just shrieking and jumping up and down, yanking Mickey’s pant leg.

“Hey, hey hey! Alright, knock it off! You want to attract more?” Mickey shouted over them, pushing them back. It wasn’t just because he was covered in every type of blood or had weapons, he just didn’t want them all over him.

“That was so cool, Mickey! Where did you get that gun? Can I have a gun?”

“Where did you even come from? How did you know we were here?”

“Fi? Fi?”

“HEY!” Mickey shouted again, anger rising in his voice. He knelt down in front of them, checking them over; concern flashing in his eyes for a moment. “Shut up, alright? You guys okay? Anybody hurt?” All three shook their heads. “Good…” he looked around the room, then back at them,”…we gotta get out of here. Like, now.”

“But why?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Yeah,”

“Hey, what did I just say?” Mickey stood up and put two fingers to the bridge of his nose, breathing out slowly. He winced a little, but ignored it.

“I sort of set the house on fire, so unless you guys want to stay here and burn with it, I suggest you grab your shit and come on.”

Carl and Debbie looked at each other, some unspoken sibling telekinesis passing between them, then back at Mickey.

Mickey sighed and rolled his eyes. “You,” he pointed at Debbie, “…grab the kid. And you take this,” he produced the ‘family bat’ and handed it to Carl.

“Me!” Liam said excitedly when Debbie picked him up.

“Liam wants a job.”

Mickey ran Ian’s knife along the bottom of his shirt to clean it, then tucked it in his own waistband, ignoring Carl’s annoyed look. “His job is to stay out of my fucking way, and out of trouble. Now everybody let’s go, or I’m leaving without you.” He turned and stalked out of the room, stepping over the carnage he’d caused just minutes before. Debbie, Carl and Liam trailed after him, smelling the smoke and fully believing the thug would not have any qualms about leaving them behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this and maybe I'll continue it! :)


End file.
